gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 74
The Manga Writer Becomes A Pro, After Doing A Stock Of Manuscripts (漫画家は原稿のストックが出来てこそ一人前, 'Mangaka wa genkō no sutokku ga dekitekoso ichininmae'') is the seventy-fourth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction A 30th-anniversary tribute to the Kochikame manga. Edo's comes under attack by M-unibrow zombies! Short Summary Catherine appears with an "unibrow" eyebrow and is acting like a Zombie, she then attacks Otose. Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi escape to the street, but they encounter a taxi driver with the same "unibrow". An emergency announcement is broadcast warning people to stay in their homes as the number of eyebrow zombies increases. They encounter Katsura, but are surrounded by the zombies. They are saved by Hasegawa who lets them into the bathroom of a Pachinko parlour he is working at. Sa-chan arrives and explains that the problem is caused by the "Ryo-II" Virus, and that the Kabuki district is under martial law. Everyone is trapped within the pachinko parlour, but a zombie Otae breaks in. Gintoki, Kagura, Sa-chan, Shinpachi and Katsura escape into an elevator, but Hasegawa is left behind. After leaving the elevator, they meet Elizabeth, who has saved Hasegawa. However, Katsura is infected by Elizabeth as Hasegawa enters the elevator and the door closes. Hasegawa has turned into an eyebrow zombie, so Gintoki and the other survivors attack him with a razor. After escaping onto the roof, Matsudaira arrives and announces he has a vaccine for the virus, however he turns into an eyebrow zombie and the helicopter he is on crashes. The zombies burst through the door and infect everyone except Gintoki, who catches Matsudaira's vaccine and unleashes it onto the zombies. Plot The episode starts out with a disclaimer about the episode being a tribute to the 30th anniversary tribute to the Kochikame manga. We see the whole gang down at Otose-san’s watering hole. Gin-san notices Catharine’s eyebrows are connecting into a unibrow. Catharine embarrassed, says that she will go take care of it. Kagura blurts out to Catharine not to be showing that ugly thing this early in the morning. Catharine replies back for her to die. Gin-san and Shinpachi wonder of the fact that Catharine probably drank too much milk and the attitude goes sour. Gin-san starts talking about how a woman should act and the screen starts focusing on none other than Ketsuno Ana at an accident. Otose-san wonders recognizes where it occured (probably somewhere close by). Catharine walks back with her head down. She looks up and her eyebrows grew into a full fledge unibrow. The gang all laugh at her but she doesn’t respond. Instead she goes after Otose-san. Gin-san thinks it probably Catharine getting back at her boss from all that stress. Otose-san gets up and her Shinpachi asks if she is ok. The eyebrows on her start growing into a Unibrow as well and she start chasing after them. Shinpachi wonders what the heck is going on, and Gin-san has no idea. Shinpachi runs up to the taxi and asks for a ride. But it turns out the taxi driver has the unibrow thing as well. Gin-san has to kick the taxi driver to save Shinpachi. The town’s alarm siren sounds and issues a warning to be on the look out for people with unibrows. They are causing havoc throughout the whole town. It warns people to stay away from anyone who has a unibrow. Over at the police station there are tons of reporters asking the police chief about the incident. His only response is that they are currently investigating right now One of the reporters asks if its the 30th anniversary of Kochikame this year, and he replies that its actually the 31st anniversary. (The Manga episode was for the 30th anniversary) In an ally the three are hiding from all the unibrow zombies. Gin-san walks in further into the ally and runs into a tip of a sword. Its Katsura-san. He tells Gin-san to lift his head up and show his eyebrows… Katsura looks like he was injured somehow. He’s glad that their eyebrows aren’t connected yet and tells them not to go that way. He says that all that is waiting for them is hell there. It then shows a flashback of what happened, and it looks like he was just taking out the garbage and fell down a flight of stairs… Katsura says that it was probably a bad idea to wear sandals while throwing out the trash… Shinpachi is wondering if he got hurt throwing the trash or by those unibrow zombies. Kagura tells zura that he probably needs to throw away his head in the trash. Gin-san asks Katsura what those things are. Katsura doesn’t have a clue but he knows that anybody with unibrows have been acting strangely. Basically like Zombies… unibrow zombies he calls them (well mayuzomu for short). Gin-san asks him if there is any way out of this, he actually calls him Katsura… but he’s still enamored with the mayuzomu name. Gin-san see a bunch of the zombies and calls out that mayuzomu’s are coming… Katsura just smirks that he used the name he came up with. Gin-san gets all upset at that, and Katsura is totally happy about Gin-san using that name. Its settled they are mayuzomu! Nows not the time to argue… Someone yells at them to come this way. They all jump into a window into a bathroom. Its Hasegawa-san! Of course Gin-san and Katsura are stuck in the window… He’d been working at the pachinko parlor. It turns out Hasegawa-san was injured. We get a flashback as to what happened to Hasegawa. (I’m assuming this scene has to do with the Kochikame anniversary…). Shinpachi is wondering what the heck is he talking about. This is like a totally different incident that he is talking about. Its the tenchou (boss). Hasegawa-san also talks about if he wasn’t wearing sandals he would have been able to get away… Enough with the sandals says Shinpachi. Shinpachi then says that what happened to Hasegawa-san has nothing to do with the mayuzomu outbreak… Oh did he just say mayuzomu thinks Katsura-san with a smirk. Gin-san pops him again for that. They walk out of the bathroom and into the pachinko room. Shinpachi says that they can’t just stay here, they’ll eventually get attacked by the zombies. They have no choice but to move forward. “Move forward? Which direction would be forward?”, asks Sa-chan-san. What is she doing here! “Why are all the zombies gathering to the pachinko store?!”, asks Katsura-san. Sa-chan replies that its some kind of special day at the pachinko place (sorry I’m not exactly sure what the special occasion is). Katsura-san then thinks that it is impossible, why would the zombies be thinking like some middle aged man… (tribute to Kochikame). Seems that the mayuzome are all gathering at places middle aged men would gather at. The moment the people’s eyebrows connected, was the moment they became middle aged men. Its because of the Ryo-II! (Oh man this would have made no sense without knowing the Kochikame connection – The main character is named Ryotsu hence Ryo-II, and he’s a middle aged police officer with the personality of a 12 year old~). Katsura goes crazy with the Ryo-II thing, and even Sa-chan as well. Shinpachi is just standing there wondering what the heck he is talking about. Sa-chan explains that its some hell made virus. Apparently made in some conflict in space with space monkeys… Anyone who is affected by it will grow a unibrow and become a lazy middle aged man. Anyone who is touched by someone with a unibrow will also become a lazy middle aged man. Katsura gets scared at this fact thinking that the whole earth will turn into a planet with lazy middle aged men. Its the end for the earth. …It looks like Gin-san and Shinpachi don’t believe a word they are saying and start playing the pachinko. That was pretty anti-climactic! “The world is going to end”, says Katsura to Gin-san. Gin-san says what is wrong with being a lazy old man…Sa-chan says “its going to be everyone including me! How are you going to feel if your loved one gets turned into a lazy old man!” Gin-san ignores her and keeps playing.. and actually wins. She then has a flashback of her own… with that same tencho guy professing his love for her… Shinpachi again is wondering where the heck that visual is coming from. Gin-san tells them to shut up and that they’ll be fine. The glass is baring the unibrow zombies from coming in anyway. They can just wait a couple of days for help to arrive. Of course the Pachinko shop has food supplies….. Or not as Kagura ate it all. Now they are in trouble. There goes all the food, says Shinpachi. Gin-san passes Katsura and Sa-chan a candy bar and tells them that they’ll be ok with that… no need to have a serious face. Its not like the big boss (evil king) is coming… Perfect timing to see the evil king or queen has indeed arrived. Its Otae-san and she’s been turned into a mayuzomu! Looks like outside doesn’t look much better. Ketsuno Ana is at the scene reporting that probably everyone in that area has turned into unibrow zombies. What is going to happen to Edo?! Over at the scene of the accident, chief Mastsudaira is overseeing the investigation. There is no sign of the truck driver, but a note was left inside that reads Congratulations Kochikame 30th anniversary. The chief starts talking about how its the 31st anniversary now… think about how the anime takes longer to make, they should be thinking ahead… No way… that isn’t your sister anymore Shinpachi! She’s completely been affected by the Ryo-II virus and turned into a lazy middle aged man complete with cheese stick and drink in hand. What is this she’s giving orders… using sign language… “Lets have another drink today… ” The zombies start going after them and they have to run to the back. Hasegawa bars the door and tells them to run to the back of the place. This large door will probably hold them. That is until Otae-san jump kicks the door down. They run over to the elevator and are saved… but Hasegawa-san is missing. Or at least he is missing, his sunglasses made it safely! Sa-chan asks if they all made it safely, Gin-san counts that all 6 made it. Shinpachi thinks wait a minute theres not 6 count again. Gin-san counts himself, Shinpachi, Kagura, Katsura, Sa-chan, and Hasegawa-san. That’s 6. Wait a minute!! Hasegawa-san is these sunglasses?!? Gin-san says yeah Hasegawa-san is the gura-san… (sunglasses). Shinpachi pleads with them to go back and help Hasegawa-san. Kagura says that theres no way that he made it, and there is no way that she’s going to grow a unibrow. (I was lost here with the conversation with Gin-san, Kagura and Shinpachi =x)… The elevator stops on the third floor, and Shinpachi wonders why. He pushed the button for the first floor. Gin-san states the obvious that someone on the third floor probably pushed the call button… Don’t let the door open! as the guys all start jamming on the buttons. But the door opens anyway and its Elisabeth! “Don’t be scaring us like that, I’ll kill you!”, says Gin-san. Katsura is happy that she is alright. She even saved Hasegawa-san. Great job! Its great that Elisabeth was able to get through the mayuzomu… come to think of it Elisabeth doesn’t have any eyebrows! That must be it. Elisabeth is unaffected by the virus. Their special weapon to combat the zombies has appeared! Elisabeth replies to that… and on her sign thing Katsura notices that her “n” was written incorrectly… It zooms in on it and Gin-san and Shinpachi definiately notice it. They shut the elevator door behind Katsura and you hear him scream. Shinpachi calls out to Gin-san, and he says to not worry about it. They must move on and live… That’s not what he was talking about though. If Elisabeth is infected what about… Hasegawa-san behind them! Sa-chan tells them that they have to shave off Hasegawa-san’s eyebrows. Thats the only way to defeat the virus. She passes them all a razor. Gin-san wonders why the heck she even has them with her. Gin-san goes to swipe at Hasegawa-san’s eyebrow but misses and shaves his head. Kagura tries to do the same as she doesn’t care. Shinpachi says that now even if he does come back to being human he wont be able to walk in public. Sa-chan says that they have to do it in one go or else Hasegawa-san will be shamed forever. She goes to do it but her glasses fall off and instead she shaves off a piece of Shinpachi’s hair instead. The elevator makes it to the top and they all run out. Above theres a helicoptor and in it is chief Matsudaira. He tells Sa-chan nice job and leave it up to him now. He says that he’s brought food for them… like they need that now.He says that thanks to them they were able to find out about the virus and created a vaccine. Matsudaira is about to fire it in his bazooka thing when… it looks like he became a lazy old man too. The bazooka goes falling down. Its up to Gin-san to save the day as he goes to grab the Bazooka and fires it. He’s the only man there who could fight the lazy middle aged man disease! Why is that?! It’s because he’s already a lazy middle aged man!!! So that was actually a good thing. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Otose *Catherine *Matsudaira Katakuriko *Katsura Kotarou *Hasegawa Taizou *Sarutobi Ayame *Shimura Tae *Ketsuno Crystel Trivia Category:Episodes